The Silent Witness
by Silver Goddess
Summary: Nikolas has problems dealing with a witness and he does what he always does. My summary sucks. First fan fic. R


Disclaimers: uh...none of the characters are mine...Except maybe Adianna, I used the name but the character is mine. But, everyone else belongs to Amelia Atwater Rhodes.

  
  


Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic and im sorry if it sucks. Please read and review. Oh yeah, Anne, I'm sorry I killed you:) 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Silent Witness

  
  


Adianna walked in the dark streets of New York, alone. Not the wisest of ideas, but she couldn't stand to be couped up in her apartment. After arguing with the landlord, who was evicting her from her apartment, she paced in her room for an hour. She decided to take a walk grabbing her leather duster as she left. 

She didn't know where she was going. Probably walking around in circles. After walking around for two hours, Adianna admitted to herself she was lost. Walking past the odd assortment of people who thrived on the night. She just wanted to be alone. Eyeing a forest ahead, she realized she could find peace there.

The forests were different at night. The were quiet. Silence created by the hunters and the hunted. She walked absent-mindedly. Thoughts of her dilemma, continuing to rise the boiling rage that had built up inside her. A brief thought of her home came to her, but she couldn't go there. She wasn't welcomed there, anymore. Her parents had often threatened to kick her out of the house if she did not change her ways, but she had always considered them to empty threats. They, obviously, weren't as empty as she had ignorantly assumed. So, here she was in New York, busting her butt to keep a shelter over her head and food in her stomach. Here she was in the dangerous city, alone.

She grew tired and having no idea where her, soon to be a parking lot, apartment was. She climbed up a tree and sat on the uppermost branch that was capable of holding her. She sat there watching the forests of the night. Movement below her caught her attention. A couple stopped in the clearing under her tree and just gazed around them. Even in the forests of the night, she could not escape humanity to be alone. 

The couple's conversation broke through the pacifying silence of the night. Adianna often made observations of people while discreetly watching them. The girl, fairly tall with shimmering black hair, was nervous and edgy. She didn't know him very well. Or at all. The guy, however, was calmly watching her. His black outfit matched his hair, but contrasted with his fair skin. He seemed to be amused by the girl's sudden fear. Adianna couldn't be sure from her height. He gazed in the girl's eyes and Adianna watched in awe as the girl's fear had disappeared all together. He leaned in to kiss her. Adianna stopped looking. She wasn't going to watch them make out. She wished them to leave, but silently watched an owl sitting on a tree nearby. The owl was probably was searching for mice to munch on. 

A sudden cry brought Adianna's attention from the owl to the couple. He was kissing her neck. The girl looked like she would pass out any moment. He must be a good kisser, Adianna thought in amusement. Suddenly, the guy stepped away from the girl and she dropped to the ground. This sent a shiver down Adianna's back. She looked at the guy, startled to see his lips covered with blood. She gasped quietly. At that moment, the guy started searching for what had interrupted the silence. He looked up and his gaze settled on Adianna. She stood up on the branch she was sitting on, but didn't make an effort to start climbing down.

He disappeared. He was there and suddenly not. Adianna was baffled. She felt the branch sway. Freaked out, Adianna wanted to go to her apartment and in her warm, safe bed. She turned around to start climbing down and was shocked as she saw the same guy standing on the same branch, grinning malevolently. She lost her balance and was about to fall. The guy put an arm around her waist and kept her from falling. He gazed in her eyes as he did with the other girl. The girl who was probably dead, now. Only where it had calmed the other girl down and it sent Adianna into a fit of panic. She started struggling to get out of his grasp, only to have it tighten. Disbelief had filled the guy's eyes. His eyes, she noticed, were jet black. The struggle was causing the tree to sway. Adianna knew they would soon fall out. Suddenly, they were on the ground. Unnerved by how they just appeared there, Adianna stopped struggling. The guy spoke, "That's better. Now, tell me what you were doing in the tree at this time of night. It's dangerous here, you know you could get killed if you don't be careful." Amusement filled both his eyes and voice. Adianna kicked him where she knew it would hurt. He doubled over in the pain and she ran. She got less than three metres away before he suddenly appeared in front of her. The amused look in his eyes had become malicious. "What are you doing here?" he growled menacingly. "Watching you murder that girl," she replied calmly. 

  
  


~**~

  
  


Nikolas was baffled. When feeding, he didn't sense her at all. The gasp had brought his attention to his silent witness. She was wearing a black t-shirt which showed her slender neck, black pants covered her long legs and the leather duster completed the outfit. Her brown hair was messy from the struggle. There should not have been a struggle. When he looked in her brown eyes, he should have been able to reach her mind and make her forget what she had seen. Instead, she had gotten more apprehensive. She had even escaped him for a second, after delivering a swift kick to his crotch. She now gazed in his eyes defiantly, waiting for him to respond to her answer. He was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to do with this human. She was strong. Enough to not be influenced be his mind and strong enough to kick him hard enough to actually hurt him.

"Well," she impatiently waited for his reply. One he did not have. "Well, what?" Nikolas asked her innocently as if he did not know what she wanted. Anger flickered in her eyes. "Well, I watched you murder that girl. Now let me go." she demanded. Nikolas smiled as she tried to gain control of the situation. Her eyes darkened, then she slapped him. Nikolas realized he had been holding her by the waist so, he grabbed at her hands. He caught one and the other one she moved behind her out of his reach. Still holding her waist and left had he pushed her back against the tree, pinning the right hand with her own body. He smirked and she was growing more angry. He decided to take her home and let Nissa take care of her. He disappeared again, this time taking her with him.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Adianna was furious with everything that happened. First, she was being evicted. Then, she witnesses a murder and the murderer notices her and if that was not bad enough, the murderer was clearly not human. She was in a completely different place. Probably a different state, judging by the temperature change. She was now in a house tied to a chair with what seemed like bungy cord. Upon entering the house she felt colour-blind. Everything was black and white. The walls had abstract shapes painted on. Enough to make this place seem unreal. Nikolas appeared again. He had left with strict instructions to a girl to not untie me. Her name was Marguerite, his was Nikolas. She had listened to their conversation. When tied to a chair, there's not much more you can do. He appeared with, yet, another girl. This one was probably a sister. The family resemblance was evident. "That's her." he stated. His sister gave him an curious look. "She's human." Adianna rolled her eyes. Nikolas smirked. "I can see that." Another couple appeared. A blond girl and another guy who was identical to Nikolas. Well, of course they're identical. They're twins. She mentally scolded herself for being stupid. The blond looked at Adianna and then at Nikolas. "She's human." Again, Adianna rolled her eyes. The blond smirked. "So, Nikolas needs help to deal with ordinary humans? Well, this is interesting. I wonder what- " "Sarah," the twin said in a warning tone. Sarah turned around and pouted. "You never let me have any fun, Christopher," she whined. 

Nikolas turned to Adianna and asked, "What's your name? Since you now know all of our names." Adianna looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "I don't know her name,"she pointed out, looking at the girl who he was standing next to. "I'm Nissa. I'm Nikolas and Christopher's sister." This time Nikolas rolled his eyes. "Would you guys like to tell her your whole life story?" he said sarcastically. Sarah stood up and said, "I was a witch, Vida, and I came to school where Christopher and Nissa were. They were there to remember humans weren't cattle. So, me and Christopher fell in love and he turned me into-" "Sarah! Shut up! Damn, woman, learn the art of sarcasm!" Nikolas said furious at her for deliberately telling Adianna what he did not want her to know. Adianna smirked. Which seemed to piss off Nikolas even more. "Relax, we can just erase her memory," Sarah spoke softly. "Don't you think I've tried. Her mind is completely blocked. The only other solution is to kill her." 

  
  


~**~

  
  


As soon as he finished he saw the smirk disappear from Adianna's face. What had he expected? Fear. No, the boiling rage he had seen before and come back. His every sense told him to stay away from her. He could feel her getting stronger as she got angrier and so could everyone else. "That's not a human trait," he stated. Nissa spoke first, "Could it be adrenaline?" "Not that strong" replied Christopher. They looked at Sarah. "She's definitely not a witch." Adianna had not been aware of their silent conversation. Since she was human, she would not be able to communicate with mental conversations. Only vampires and witches, vampire hunters, could do that. 

Adianna's anger began to subside. Nikolas looked at her questioningly. "If you were going to kill me, you would have done it in the forest." "Are you sure?" Nikolas replied challengingly. "I'm sure. Vampires can handle more than one feeding during a night. They'd just feed twice one day, and not at all the next day. If you had planned on killing me you would've done so. If you were planning to let me go, you won't now because I know too much. So the question is what the fuck are you going to do now?" After finishing her speech, she looked at their bewildered expressions boldly. 

Nikolas wasn't about to let her gain control. "Bold words coming from a human, tied to a chair, in a vampire's layer. What you said is true. I wasn't planning on killing you, but as you stated I have very few other choices. By the way, have I mentioned how well your outfit displays your throat? Just thinking about your neck and all the warm, pulsing blood is making me hungry." When he finished, he was crouching in front of her, gazing at her throat. She attempted to kick him since her legs weren't bound, but he easily avoided it. He stood up and turned to face everyone else. "I can deal with her myself and do not need your help. If you don't mind leaving now." They stood there and gaped at him. "Uh, Nikolas are you sure that's a good idea?" "What are you planning on doing?" Nikolas looked annoyed. "Yes, it's a good idea and I'm planning to take care of my problem. Does anyone plan to stop me?" The last remark came out as a snarl. They knew not to get in the way when he was this angry. Marguerite exited quietly closing the front door behind her. The rest just disappeared. 

Nikolas turned around and faced Adianna. She looked up defiantly, he was not surprised. He grinned and bent down toward her. He held her neck in his hands and looked down.

  
  


~**~

  
  


She had been left alone with Nikolas. He was crouched in front of her again. He looked down and looked back at her sinfully. It took her a moment before she realized what he was implying. He reacted, to her disgust of the idea, by dragging his hands lower. She felt his cold hands slide slowly along her back purposefully to make her suffer longer. She turned her head not able to look at him while his hands kept going lower. They stopped. 

He moved closer to her. Close enough that she could feel him breathing. He didn't need to breathe, he was doing this to make sure she knew how close he was. They stayed like that for a minute. Then, he brought a hand to her face and made her look at him. His eyes were full of lust, gazing at her lips. He parted his lips and moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Go home." 

  
  


~**~

  
  


Nikolas stood up and took two steps back holding the bungy cord, that had been restraining her. He found it amusing to see the shocked look on her face. It was just as amusing as when she nearly fell out of the tree. Finally, she stood up, still dazed trying to comprehend what had just happened. Rubbing her wrists, she looked up at Nikolas, her eyes were filled with distrust. "That's it? I can go? After all I know?" Nikolas nodded. She still didn't believe him. "What if I tell the police? About the murdered girl?" "Well, seeing as I am in Concord, Massachusetts, I don't see how I could commit murder in New York. Can you?" he replied nonchalantly. "Massachusetts?" she muttered to herself. "I'm going to go now. And your not going to stop me, right?" "Nope." 

With that, she headed toward the door. She was about to reach for the door knob, when Nikolas willed himself in front of her. Adianna cried out, "I thought you said I could leave! You said I could-" Nikolas grabbed her waist and pulled her forward. She started to say something, but he caught her lips with his own before she could. The kiss was passionate and over quick. He pulled away. He was about to will himself away before he changed his mind about letting her go, when she kissed him back with an insatiable desire. This kiss, however, was far from short. After, what seemed like hours they pulled apart. "What about your home, in New York?" he asked. She looked up at him, still in his arms. "It's going to be a parking lot in two weeks." He kissed her. "Family?" "Their fault for kicking me out of the house." He kissed her. "So?"he asked. "So?" she replied. For the first, time she looked at him with desire in her eyes. He kissed her. 

Absent-mindedly, his mouth went to her neck. His teeth pierced her neck. He readily drank the blood that came out. She moaned. Realizing what he was doing he began to pull away. He, then, discovered her hands were holding his head to her neck. He smiled and continued to drink as her heart began to slow.

  
  


~**~

  
  


She woke up groggily. Her eyes were blurred. And she was famished. She didn't know where she was or why she was the all she could think about was her unquenchable thirst. It then dawned on her that someone else was there. As her eyes came to focus, she realized, Nikolas was there smiling down at her. She got up and kissed him. Seeing it was dark again, she brought her mouth his ears and said, "Let's go get a bite to eat." Nikolas smile widened. They went to New York to feed.

  
  


~**~

  
  


When they finished, Nikolas went to his house while Adianna had gone to her apartment, which was now missing a landlord, to pick up a few things. Nikolas was greeted by Nissa, Christopher and Sarah. They looked at him anxiously. "Nikolas, did you let her go or kill her?" Nissa asked. Nikolas grinned, "Both." Before they could say anymore, Adianna appeared. Too preoccupied, to care that her and Nikolas were not alone, she dropped a bag of things she'd brought and kissed Nikolas. Getting their answer, the others left the two alone. After a while, Adianna pulled away and said, "Adianna." He was confused. "What?" "My name is Adianna. You asked before, but got distracted." Nikolas grinned. "I like that name,"he murmured before he went back to the kissing.

  
  


~**~

The End

~**~


End file.
